Kronos's Army
by life always gets in the way
Summary: A collection of poems about Kronos's army.
1. We Are Heroes Too

**I did this for THG. I had to do it for PJO.**

Percy Jackson.

The hero.

Always the hero.

Who remembers Luke Castellan and the army of Kronos?

No one.

Oh, sure, Luke was respected in the end, but the rest?

Hated enemies forever.

They forget the reasons.

Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate.

Joined because the gods spurned him for his magic.

Survived until December 17, 2009.

Killed by a stray dracena in New Jersey a few months after Kronos fell.

Died protecting his Mistform companion.

Who knows his name?  
Nobody does.

The heroes of Kronos's army were the traitors to it.

They ought to be remembered as criminals, but instead they were the good guys.

The gods won.

Sixteen of their side died.

Sixteen were mourned as tears fell.

Almost all of Kronos's army- gone.

The gods don't care about those who left.

No mercy, no sympathy.

All survivors went on the run.

They tried to make the world better and failed.

They were always failures.

Forgotten.

Ignored.

DESPISED.

Heroes are always the victors.

The losers have no say.

Joining wasn't a mistake, they say.

It was their best decision.

They fought valiantly, yes, alongside monsters.

Everyone cares about the monsters.

Heroes aren't always the winners, in truth.

No shrines for the dead demigods.

No shrouds.

No acknowledgement.

They were demigods too.

The lost ones.

Lost to memory, just anecdotes.

Who would join Kronos?  
Only the evil, that's for sure.

Not real not real not real.

The good were with Kronos too.

Where was their amnesty?  
Percy Jackson had asked for it.

It never came.

There was no healing.

They lost their friends, their leader, their cause, their hope.

There was nothing left.

Nothing left to live for.

 **And I just really humanized Kronos's army. Honestly, now that I wrote this, I want to write more on the subject.**


	2. Who Is Luke Castellan?

**I decided to make this a multi chapter. And this one couldn't be more different from the first. It's Luke's POV in second person. I don't own PJO.**

You are on the hill, the terrible hill, and Thalia is falling behind.

You try to run, to help her, she tells you no.

You cry.

You cannot stop crying.

She is gone, gone, no coming back.

The gods must pay.

You go to the attic,

Climbing the stairs to your destiny.

You are off, off to the garden, no help from your father.

Ladon attacks you, marks you, gives you a scar.

You return with utmost disgrace.

No one loves a hero who failed.

Quietly, you simmer.

You cannot take it anymore.

It is time to show the world the real Luke.

Kronos comes, haunting your dreams with honey-sweet words.

He will help you.

Together, you will bring down the father who never loved you.

The perfect opportunity.

You swiftly scoop up the helm and bolt.

Your heart beats faster and faster.

You are running,

Away from Olympus and your crime,

Cruel thunder booms.

Ares comes.

You fight and fight and fight some more,

You are lost.

Wait! Not yet!  
The Crooked One has an idea.

Ares loves it.

Back to camp you go,

Your smile sickly sweet.

It's coming.

The son of Poseidon.

You worm your way into his heart,

And avoid Annabeth.

She'll find out.

Kronos tells you to send him on his quest

Fix your mistake.

For once, your nightmares ease.

He's off!  
It's too bad about Annabeth and Grover.

You wait, and the waiting is torture.

He is smarter than you think, and he escapes.

RAGE.

HATE.

KILL HIM NOW.

Once again, you are foiled.

You cannot think straight,

Your mind is clouded with revenge.

Revenge on Percy Jackson.

You wait and you plot and it comes.

No.

Too horrible.

You must.

Tears stream down your face as you poison the tree

All that remains of your long-lost friend.

How can you do this to her.

You must not doubt.

You must be true.

For Kronos!  
Is your battle cry.

Lines must be crossed.

Friends must me killed.

It's all for the best, you think.

The Fleece.

That is the answer.

It shall return your master to his former height.

(You don't say it,

But it will save Thalia too.)

A solution to your problems

And all you need is a pawn.

The perfect one is ready

Blinded by aspirations of glory.

You rub your hands together and _smirk._

All the waiting is torture,

Torture greater than your nightmares.

He slips away.

Vile centaurs!

You are foiled again and your hate only grows.

Hermes loves you- as if!

Thalia rises from the tree in all her glory!  
Joy and freedom.

She will join you at last!  
She will love you at last!  
It's a win-win.

And no no no.

No.

She must she must she must.

She is no friend of yours.

Forget her.

The sky is on your shoulders,

And the pain is excruciating.

Anything for master.

You are free,

Thank Annabeth.

Your hair is gray and your face is gaunt and pale.

Thalia must still love you.

She will join you, it just takes time.

Yes.

Time.

Time, the dominion of Kronos.

You wish he would race it along to when you and Thalia are together once again.

He won't.

It's hopeless,

She is no longer your friend.

Falling,

Falling,

Falling,

Down.

DESPAIR.

Thalia hates you.

You must become the host of Kronos.

What is there to live for?  
You doubt.

You must hide it.

Kronos comes into your body and you are no more.

Who knew a blue plastic hairbrush would jar you back to reality?  
You are fighting,

Fighting for control of yourself.

Annabeth.

There is blood.

Youkilledheryoukilledheryoukilledher!  
(She isn't dead.)

You will be soon.

Take the knife.

Plunge it into your side.

You are finally a hero at the end.

 _Nothing._


	3. king of the castle

king of the castle

up on cloud nine

on top of the world

prince of the sky

* * *

please

they beg and plead

for mercy

mercy is nothing now

might have been before

bow down

they bow down

to him

he is the overlord

thanks to master

* * *

he was lost

now he is found

found the dark side

the evil

the world is cruel

and so is he

and so is master

he is the bad guy

in this

twisted fairytale

sometimes the good guys lose

and

the bad guys take over

* * *

now

he can't remember

what it was like

to

be the lost sheep

abandoned

that was him

not him anymore

his soul

should be gone

but

it isn't

they

the little mortals

are the lost sheep

and he feels for them

why does he do this

he has all the power

but

he doesn't

master is the root

he is the tree

if

he ruled this world

truly

it would be better

but it isn't

he's no

ruler

they think he is though

* * *

olympus was a house of cards

master knocked it down

he said things would be better

they are not

master lied

master is a liar

he shouldn't

think these things

but

they are true

he should rot in tartarus

for all his

crimes

but

because of master

he's

* * *

king of the castle

up on cloud nine

on top of the world

prince of the sky

* * *

he is the ruler

he has it all

if only

he wanted it

master controls him

he is a slave

if only

he'd been

the hero for

once

upon a time

there was a boy

who saved olympus

but

it's not to be

it never was

he is selfish

he is cruel

he doesn't deserve this

master is bad

he made his bad decisions

trapped

in a prison

he built himself

no way out

why

* * *

someday

it will fall

fall like olympus

he lives forever

he doesn't truly live

master has taken him

his all

he is gone

except he isn't

he cannot defy

master

master who brought him here

all powerful

what good is power

if it's not used for

good

good is dead

he killed it

died with all those heroes

at the fall

he is a killer

he can never repent

fairytale endings

never happen

the world is cruel

like him and master

he is the prince

master is high king

they played the chess game

and won

and spent their winnings

on power

power corrupts

the game is over

maybe it will start again

if only

he had something

inside

except for hate

but

there is no time for if only

this is now

and he is

* * *

king of the castle

up on cloud nine

on top of the world

prince of the sky

but he doesn't

want

to

be


End file.
